HE NEVER SAW IT COMING!
by RRFAN
Summary: Romano and carby and it just keeps going on and on and on review and tell me if i should go on i am really spinning this thing out of control.
1. Default Chapter

ANOTHER ROMANO STORY FOR ANYONE THAT LIKES HIM PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW I AM NOT THE ONLY PERSON THAT ENJOYS ROCKET ROMANO  
  
Robert " Rocket" Romano was in the middle of a simple appendectomy. There was no rupture. He quickly removed the offending organ, cleaned the area, checked for any damaged tissue and closed up the abdomen. Perfection, as usual. He left the rest of the team to finish up as he left the OR to head out of the hospital. Unfortunately , waiting at his office door was Dr. Weaver. HE was in no mood to listen to her that afternoon. He had a date with the woman that was currently redecorating his apartment. He loved to date women like that - decorators, designers, caterers, they were usually so easy to please, low to maintain and required little attention in order to sleep with him. He liked them tall and blond. With the exception of his infatuation with Lizzie, but that was really a power thing. In fact that was part of surgeon training in his day. You tried to sleep with the unattached females, what was the big deal. Now it was harassment and most females MD's turned into crybabies if you acted attracted to them or made an occasional joke. Shouldn't an individual be flattered by the attention? Really, in his opinion, if some one wanted to sleep with you it was a compliment, wasn't it. He had learned to cut down on the grabby feely stuff with the nurses and female MD's, but it took a lot of self-control. He looked out for number one and knew that one more complaint about him would bring serious consequences. Why was his train of thought going down this rail? He had a Blond Decorator waiting and seeing Weaver deflated his mood immensely. She was standing there with that impatient air about her, jabbing her crutch at the floor.  
  
"If I throw a stick will you leave?" Rocket asked with all the sarcasm he could muster.  
  
"Let's dispense with the sarcasm and tell me why you haven't given me an answer about the budget I submitted" She said  
  
" Well sarcasm is one just one of the services I offer, budget approval will have to wait until I have had time to completely go over the whole budget. Kerry the ER is not the only department in this hospital I have to finance before the end of the year." He answered walking past her into his office, where he proceeded to take off his surgical scrubs and change into a suit. Kerry followed him in muttering furiously  
  
"Why are you following me is this an office or hell with florescent lighting?" He said as he stepped into a pair of suit pants. "Excuse me but I am late and I want to get dressed."  
  
"Well , turn on the part of your brain that cares and give me an answer on my budget. I have people that need to know if they can depend on a job next year." Kerry half shouted  
  
"Kerry , Kerry" Romano purred "Your so hot when your mad" and he laughed  
  
"Don't cross that line with me Robert or…"Kerry began  
  
"Or what!" he said " Look in all seriousness I am sitting down with all department heads in one week to finalize the budget. The memo is going out first thing Monday morning" He grabbed a sheet of paper off his desk and shoved it at her.  
  
Weaver read the memo "Monday, then! Oh and your fly is undone" 


	2. meanwhile back at the ranch

Meanwhile Back at the Ranch….  
  
Kerry Stormed down to the ER. She hated the way he could just dismiss her, but she admired the way he always had an answer. The memo. Now that was great. That was the reason he was chief, how did he do it he knew what was going on all the time everywhere and had it under control. Kerry felt like she was barely keeping up most of the time. Maybe being a macho SOB had its advantages. She checked the board and grabbed a chart as a well- dressed woman approached her.  
  
"Excuse me, Are you in charge? I need to find John Carter, but the large man at the desk keeps telling me to go to chairs." She asked  
  
"Are you sick- hurt?"Kerry asked exasperated. "You have to wait to see the next available doctor IN CHAIRS"  
  
The woman walked away obviously frustrated.  
  
"Alice, Alice? What are you doing here you're early!" John shouted over the admit desk.  
  
"Thank God. This Place is horrible, how can you work here? " She laughed and hugged him  
  
"When did you get in, where are your bags, does Gamma know you're here yet?"  
  
"Two hours ago, sent to the house and no." She said " I wanted to test the water so to speak before I went to the house. Do you have time for a short talk?"  
  
John looked at his watch and at the board. He nodded and they went into the lounge.  
  
"So what's the weather like at home?" she asked  
  
"Okay, She's looking forward to seeing us all together." He said  
  
"UH HUM, I went by to see Chance before I came here. Not much improvement."  
  
"No" Carter said simply " And I never thanked you for coming to see me in Atlanta. You're the only family member I wanted to see really.  
  
"Well, I know how it feels to be out of touch so to speak" She said and hugged him  
  
Abby walked in and coughed to make her presence known.  
  
"Abby, please come and meet someone very special to me." John said "This is my oh well" he stammered.  
  
"I am the dirty little family secret, Abby, My name is Alice and I am John's…  
  
To be continued 


	3. dirty little secret

Dirty little secret  
  
"Technically speaking I am John's aunt." Alice said as she shook Abby's hand.  
  
"Technically?" Abby looked at John questioningly. John smiled and shrugged. It was too long a story for the lounge.  
  
"John, I'm going to be at the house for the duration of my visit. I'll see you there. Nice to have met you Abby" She said and left the lounge, calling a cab on her cell phone.  
  
"A technical aunt, well that's a new one" Abby said  
  
"Lets grab a bite to eat and I'll tell you all about it" He said seeing an opportunity to talk to Abby to reconnect in a small way. Abby agreed and they walked over to Doc Magoo's.  
  
Alice's cab was stuck in traffic, but she didn't care, she was not in any hurry to get to the Carter Mansion. She had a feeling why the clan was gathering and it always made her uncomfortable to be around the entire family. She could handle them individually but not as a group. The funeral had been the last time she had been to Chicago and her discussions with Millicent had brought about this current "reunion". Lost in here thoughts she didn't realize what was happening at first, but she was shook from her thoughts as a car slammed into the cab? Alice was tossed around the back seat like a doll. The driver hit his head on the windshield and blood seemed to go everywhere. Horns were blaring, glass was breaking it was chaos. When everything seemed to stop, Alice felt okay, no her arm was hurting. A face peered into the window.  
  
"Are you okay, I'm a doctor do you need help?" He yelled above the noise.  
  
"No just my arm, but I think the driver is hurt severely. " She said, " I have a phone do I need to call 911?"  
  
"No, I've done that, this was a bad accident, four or five vehicles involved" the man said as he checked the driver. A paramedic came to the cab. The doctor told him the driver was DOA and that there was an injury in the back seat. Alice got out of the cab and lifted her hand to the paramedic. "Probably a sprain, can you handle this? We have some really serious injuries up the block?" the paramedic asked the doctor.  
  
"Yeah, my night is shot anyway." He said and flipped open a phone. He turned away from Alice but she heard his tell someone he had to go back to work, but to keep the bed warm until he got back.  
  
"Look, I'm okay, I just want to go home, I can see a doctor later. I'd hate for you to miss your 'appointment'. " She said lacing her voice with humor, The tone of her voice made the man turn around and look at her. She was a tall, with dark hair, well-dressed woman. She had a twinkle in her eye that made him know she had heard his remarks on the phone.  
  
"By all means a warm bed beats a cold hospital in my book" She smirked  
  
"Let me take a look at that arm" He lifted it up "No, I think I need to get you to the ER. This looks serious" He flirted with her. "You can never be too careful"  
  
"I promise you being too careful had never been my strong suit" Alice remarked  
  
"My car is a few blocks away let me take you to get this arm x-rayed," He said leading her away from the cab.  
  
"How do I know I'm safe with you?" She laughed knowing the paramedic had recognized the doctor "Do you have some kind of identification?"  
  
"Dr. Robert Romano – Chief of Surgery at County General- at your service" He said as he bowed elaborately. 


	4. a little something for the carby fans

Meanwhile…  
  
John and Abby sat in a booth while John tried to make his relationship with Alice as simple as possible for Abby. He also wanted to stretch the story out as long as possible in order to keep her with him. He wondered why he didn't just admit how he felt about her. She was listening to the story hoping he would keep talking. She really wished she knew how he felt about her. They could be great together she imagined.  
  
"Alice is my grandfathers child. My grandfather had an affair and Alice was the result of the affair. My father and uncle were adults. She is only 8 or 9 years older than I am. Alice's mother was a secretary or something for my grandfather. She thought Gamma would leave him if she got pregnant. Big mistake! Gamma made her an offer she couldn't refuse and Alice came to live with them. By the time I have any memories of Alice she was in boarding school. Gamma treated her like the rest of us. Like family. Grandfather on the other hand, well, I guess he treated her like the rest of us too. He was always pretty distant. My grandparent's relationship changed because of Alice I imagine." John finished  
  
"Boy, the rich are different" Abby laughed " When you tried to introduce me to her I thought she was your long lost wife or something"  
  
"Would that have bothered you?" John ventured  
  
"Well, Maybe" She ducked her head as she answered "We better get back"  
  
"Abby, I have to go to another benefit thing again. We had a ball last time come with me. Saturday - I know you're off." He enticed her  
  
"I don't have a thing to wear" Abby said remembering with embarrassment the last "date" they had at a charity event.  
  
"No this is a casual thing at home, to raise money for the leukemia foundation my mother is taking charge of- a picnic kind of thing – jeans and sweater stuff," He rushed to say  
  
He looked so hopeful she couldn't say no and she didn't want to.  
  
"It's a date" She said "And don't leave me alone with any of your relatives!"  
  
Robert and Alice walked into the ER at the same time Abby and John returned. They could tell the ER was gearing up for the accident victims.  
  
"We can take 2 critical and 3 minor," Kerry shouted at Frank." I'm serious route anything else to Mercy. Robert, we may need you"  
  
Robert all but ignored Kerry and took Alice to the elevator as John caught up with them.  
  
"What happened?" John asked  
  
"I was in that pile up you're about to encounter, My Arm is hurt" she said and held up a limp wrist to John and winked at him when Romano wasn't looking.  
  
" I'm taking her to x-ray" Robert said as the elevator door closed.  
  
John laughed the chief of surgery taking a sprained arm to x-ray with all these ambulances coming in to the ER. Alice was a piece of work.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" Alice asked " John could take care of this, I know you must have a lot more to do than just baby sit a hurt arm,"  
  
"John, You know Carter?' He asked  
  
"Yes" She said "Who is waiting for you in a warm bed?"  
  
"You're changing the subject." He laughed as he examined her arm. Using the exam as an excuse to touch her.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts! Stop!" She yelp 


	5. long night

Getting off the elevator Roman was paged to the ER. He knew they were getting slammed down there and had better get to the ER.  
  
"I have to get back down there- follow the signs to x-ray or ask for help. You really need to have your wrist looked at tonight." He told her  
  
"Sure no problem" She stepped off the elevator and the doors closed.  
  
Roman could have kicked himself; he didn't even get her name. Oh well he'd ask Carter.  
  
After three long hours of surgery to put car wreck victims together again, Romano knew his decorator would be long gone. He thought about the brunette with the hurt arm. He had to find Carter. Unfortunately, Carter had left the ER, but Kerry Weaver was still there.  
  
"Do you live here?" He asked her  
  
"No, there's a situation that has to be cleared up before I can leave." He didn't like the way she said that. Weaver "situations" tended to turn into headaches for him.  
  
Apparently, one of the victims of the pile up had been a state senator,that had arrived DOA. His body was missing. There was no record of him in the morgue, but there was a chart. Romano grabbed the chart. "Errors have been made I'm sure you will find someone to blame ,but don't turn this into another Chen problem. Before you start casting blame slow down and think" He looked at her angrly Who lost the body of a public official? This was ridiculous, He was never going to get out of this hospital. He asked if any family members had been contacted and found out that they had not. He found out that the only other person that knew about the screw up was Abby. He put both women in the lounge.  
  
"No one talks about this situation. Abby you will personally search every part of this hospital that a body could be ,NOW. I will make damn sure that body was identified correctly and that all the paperwork is correct. I don't want to find out he got turffed off to another hospital without our knowledge."  
  
"And what will I be doing?" Weaver asked  
  
"Chaos, Panic, Disorder –I think your work here is done."  
  
Robert walked to the admit desk and looked through the chart hoping to find some clue as to the whereabouts of the missing senator. He called the morgue and told the attendant on duty to pull all the stiffs and their paper work. He dreaded going to the morgue. He hated that place. Once in the morgue it took him five minutes to find the body of the senator. The Attendant was new and had failed to log the body into the morgue. The dressing down he gave the attendant slightly improved his foul mood. The fact that the lingering smell of cannabis was in the air helped fuel Romano's tirade.  
  
"If you are going to pretend you work here, We will to pretend to pay you – Do you understand " Romano barked at the attendant.  
  
"Am I fired" the attendant wined  
  
"I'm assuming when you took this job you started out with nothing, guess what you still have some of it left. Yes you are fired!" And with that Romano left the morgue went to the ER.  
  
"Problem solved, some new morgue attendant didn't log him in correctly. Make sure we get a drug test on him before he is officially fired. Use that as the excuse so we don't have to explain why the senator was missing for a few hours. I am going home" 


	6. after midnight

Abby left the hospital tired irritated and knowing she had to be back on in 5 hours. She might as well not go home. Finally somewhere to go besides Luka's couch since her abusive neighbor had moved she could least go home. The weekend was something to look forward to anyway. A nice "date" with John. If you could call a charity benefit a "date". When she had checked on John after his grandfather's funeral she had felt a little overwhelmed. This would be different at least this time she was invited. When Abby finally got into bed she fell asleep thinking about what to wear on Saturday.  
  
Kerry left the hospital wondering if she really wanted to come back the next day. Since Mark had left because of his illness, she missed him. She had not realized how much she had depended on him to do in the ER. Hopefully a replacement would be found. The ER needed a ped's resident and now a new attending. She really needed a weekend off. Time to get away, but she had the budget meeting to get ready for and three journal articles to write. She sat up too late working on work- alone.  
  
John thought about calling Abby when he got home. He decided it was too late. He was excited about the benefit. He would find a way to make it bearable for Abby. Knowing she would be there would make it bearable for him. The fact that his father, uncle and Alice would be there should make the day interesting, too. Millicent would make them behave, but it was fun watching them interact with one another. John fell into bed and was almost immediately asleep.  
  
Robert walked to his car in the hospital-parking garage. As he was unlocking the car, guard walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, Doc. I got somethin' here for you." Harvey said as he handed Romano a large X-ray envelope. " Some broad in a limo told me to give it to ya when I saw you leave."  
  
" Thanks Harv." Robert pulled out the X-ray – there was a fracture to the wrist – he's been right - and written on the X- Ray in red marker was a phone number and " DO YOU WAN"T TO SIGN MY CAST?"  
  
Alice had arrived at the mansion late. No one was awake or at least not around. She suspected her sister in law Eleanor was rambling around, but they had not encountered one another. The phone rang as she expected. She let it ring a few times. Never appear too eager. She pushed the send button and waited " Hello Hello " it was he  
  
"Oh you got my message, I see" she purred  
  
"When and where" He purred back  
  
"My My you are a busy boy, did she keep you bed warm, I assuming it was a she warming the sheets" She spoke into the phone wickedly  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded  
  
"Alice" She said " I'm new in town, well not new but back here indefinitely, I've been away."  
  
"You're not answering my question?"  
  
"I have some business in the city tomorrow, lets meet for lunch." She suggested  
  
"Fine" They made the arrangements and hung up.  
  
Robert sat in his car after ending the conversation. Who was this woman? 


	7. tgif

Kerry, John, Abby and Robert arrived for their shifts on Friday with everything but work on their minds. Kerry was excited about the prospect of getting someone to cover for her on the weekend, Luka had mentioned that he could use the hours and Kerry really needed the weekend to get ready for the budget meeting. John was excited at the prospect of how easy it was going to be to talk Abby out of leaving the benefit after polite hellos. After that who knows? Abby was mentally trying to figure out what to wear and how she could squeeze a little shopping into her lunch hour. Robert had to make damn sure he left the hospital at noon, Shirley had cleared his afternoon, because you never knew when lunch might just turn into breakfast.  
  
Alice sat with her brothers and Millicent in the study of the mansion. Millicent was going over her will. She wanted everything to transfer smoothly when her time came. She knew that if her wishes were not made in person that the boys would keep Alice form what was rightfully hers. Millicent knew Alice well enough to know that she did not expect anything from the family. The Carter family had taken her in as one of their own, although the boys resented her a bit, Alice knew that the advantages of the Carter name and resources has gotten her where she was in life, so she did not expect anything from her father or Millicent's estate. Millicent informed the "boys" that they would continue running the Carter family affairs as usual, with no changes after her death. Alice on the other had been given a choice. She could continue working as an attorney for the justice department or stay in Chicago and assume Millicent's position as head if the charitable Carter Foundation. Millicent knew that John's mother wanted the position, but Alice had to, be blunt, the "balls" to run the foundation. She had found her daughter in law to be too soft for the hard decisions involved in handling the demands of what was a billion- dollar charity. Alice was flabbergasted. She had never expected to be brought into the fold in such a dramatic way.  
  
The sons did not object. They had dreaded taking over the day to day administration of the foundation. They were businessmen and liked the end of the family affairs that helped fund the foundation, not the end that administrated it. Millicent wanted an answer from Alice by the end of the weekend so she could sign her will. Millicent then dismissed her sons and asked Alice to stay.  
  
"I know you're work for the justice department is important, especially now, but I trust you to continue my work the way it should be done. We have always understood each other. There had never been any doubt in my mind that you are the daughter that I should have had. Please consider this very seriously." Millicent spoke firmly."John has never had any interest in family matters and Chance…." Her eyes filled with tears and then turned to steel. "Chance wasted every opportunity given to him. Drugs and Alcohol at least you never had those problems, I blamed the tendency on you father, but since you have avoided them, I assume they must get it from my side of the family." She joked.  
  
" I won't lie to you I am flattered and more than tempted by this offer – Oh Hell why not – I sick of DC and politicians. They're just not fun any more. I'll do it. You always know best anyway." Alice replied.  
  
"You know you are the only on of the "children" that ever really took advantage of what this family could offer." Millicent offered.  
  
"When I got old enough to know what you had done for me and what my life could have been like, I realized that following you advice was and acting on it was the only intelligent choice I could make." Alice hugged Millicent. 


	8. sign my cast

The restaurant was busy; full of the upscale lunch crowd she had expected from one of the best restaurants in Chicago. He saw her sitting at the bar. She was early and he liked that. She was sitting on a high stool. He legs encased in sheer stockings that reveled the freckles on her legs. He skirt was not short but hiked up from sitting on a tall stool. She turned around and faced him as if she had sensed his presence. She walked toward him. She was dressed liked all the other women in the restaurant. Business Suit, but she had a hot pink wrap shirt on under her jacket and large but not quite obscenely large diamond stud earrings. Around her neck between her collarbone was a simple diamond solitaire. Robert wondered for a nanosecond what she did in order to afford her wardrobe and jewelry.  
  
"You kept me waiting." She said  
  
"You are early" he replied  
  
"Let's sit down at eat we sound like bad movie dialogue" She laughed – it was a nice laugh deep from her throat. Her voice reminded him of some 1940's actress. In fact she had that look a timeless look like she stepped out of time.  
  
As they sat at an extremely good table, a table that was better than Robert would have gotten on his own, curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"Who in the Hell are you. Since we walked into the dining room everyone has stared at us and we are getting the best service I have ever gotten here." He asked  
  
She laughed again and he thought of Lauren Bacall yeah that's whom she sounded like.  
  
"Well I am a local curiosity of sorts. " She toyed with him enjoying the fact that he had no idea that she was.  
  
"Why" Robert asked  
  
"You really don't know who I am? You didn't ask John about me? You didn't check the hospital records – I more than a little hurt."  
  
"No time,"  
  
"Well, I am Alice Carter, John is my nephew."  
  
Robert was floored. He had heard the rumors of old man Carter's illegitimate daughter,but here she was with him.  
  
" I can tell by the look on your face you have heard of me. Usually anyone that runs with a certain society crowd has."  
  
Robert laughed at himself he had come close to assuming she was a call girl.  
  
"What's so funny?" she aksed  
  
"nothing, well never mind are you really hungry?" he asked  
  
"No " she said and by looking at his face she knew why he was asking that question "but I have to be back at my office today no way around that"  
  
He looked disappointed, but not too badly  
  
"Why don't you come to the house tommorrow, there's a benefit thing and after a few polite nods and a few drinks we can be alone."  
  
"Where and when" He seemed to be saying that a lot to her  
  
"Oh and sign my cast" She said 


	9. days end

Robert and Alice finished the lunch neither of them wanted and made small talk. Alice told him she was a lawyer for the justice department, but was leaving to work for family "concerns".  
  
"So are you serious about your bed warmer?" she teased  
  
"That joke is getting old fast" he answered.." And no you don't have to worry I usually not serious about who warms my bed.  
  
"Well then maybe you don't really want to get to know me at all then. I not the casual type."  
  
" Is that a warning?" He said enjoying the conversation immensely  
  
"Maybe a threat." And as she spoke she rubbed his ankle with her foot.  
  
His pager went off and he grabbed it angrily  
  
"Damn, I've got to get back "  
  
"No rest for the wicked" she said  
  
"I'll get the check on my way out," He said as he got up to leave  
  
"No it's on me go save someone's life and you can impress me with it tomorrow. Be at the house around noon." And before he could walk off she pulled his tie down so his face was even with hers and she kissed him. "Good luck Rocket"  
  
"How did you…" and his pager buzzed again and she pushed him toward the door.  
  
John caught Abby as she was rushing in from her lunch break.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked eyeing the bags she was bringing in with her  
  
"Oh, I had to pick up a few things" she said as she stuffed them under the admit desk.  
  
"There is a nine year old in curtain 1 that needs a spinal tap, can you help?"  
  
"Sure, Hey are you sure tomorrow is okay, I mean casual right?"  
  
" Oh yeah in fact I thought we might not stay a long time, maybe go for a drive or something after" they walked into the area where the boy was waiting  
  
"Sure Okay" Abby began to prepare for the tap.  
  
At the ER everyone was mobilizing for major trauma. An eighteen wheeler had jackknifed. Accident victims were being choppered. The ER was quiet as they waited for the arrival of the first patients. Then they heard the ambulance and the doctors on the roof saw the chopper. The ER went into action. Eight hours later Robert finished closing the last OR patient, Abby put in the last IV of her shift, John signed off on his last chart and Kerry made sure Luka was covering her weekend shifts. As they walked out they left the day behind them and went their separate ways. 


	10. very carby

Eleanor Carter was not happy with the behavior of her family. Millicent had pleaded a headache to leave the benefit early; John had arrived with that nurse from the hospital and promptly disappeared. Now Alice had introduced her to a hateful surgeon from the hospital that looked as if he were undressing you with his eyes.  
  
John and Abby had walked around the grounds of the mansion and John had led her to the garage.  
  
"Pick a car." He said  
  
"What?" she laughed  
  
"Pick a car we can go for a drive"  
  
"Uh the black one the corvette"  
  
"Good choice. Dad bought this the year I was born. It's a classic. Hop in." and they sped away down a road. It was a private road that ran through the estate. John had enjoyed bringing dates on these rides as a teenager. He knew just the best places to stop.  
  
"Let's stop here there is a great view of the lake"  
  
Abby liked it that he was trying to impress her. What was the old joke you can fall in love with a rich man as easily as with a poor man. She had married and dated the poor men; maybe it was time to see how it felt to date a rich guy.  
  
"You're blushing" John said as he slipped his arm around her. "A penny for your thoughts"  
  
Abby burst out laughing at the idea of John knowing what she had been thinking "Nothing"  
  
"No what .I could use a good laugh"  
  
"You might not get it."  
  
"Please"  
  
"Okay, don't laugh don't get mad – I was thinking about and old saying." She started laughing again she didn't know if she could finish she had gotten a terrible case of the giggles. Her laughter was contagious and John started to laugh too. They would calm down at look at each other then burst out laughing again  
  
"Stop" abby said " I'm gone pee in my pants"  
  
"I can't" her kept on laughing and wiping the tears from his eye. "Oh it's been a long time since I've gotten tickled like this.  
  
"Me too" She said catching her breath and hoping he'd forgotten about how the laughter had started.  
  
John still had his arm around her and he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled at him after the kiss and didn't say a word. John jumped out of the car and walked in front of it and spread out his arms. And using a game show announcer voice said:  
  
"Abby you know all this could be yours. If you can answer one simple question"  
  
Abby started to crack up again. "What question?" She struggled not to keep laughing  
  
"Will you go steady with me?" and he began to laugh again. She go out of the car and took his had and they stood for a long time not speaking just laughing and laughing at how absurd they were acting. 


	11. the cabin

Robert and Alice made small talk with the guests at the benefit. Robert seemed to know as many of the guests as Alice. There were a lot of people that seemed surprised that Alice was back and others that just acted as if he presence was natural.  
  
"Have you ever been here before?" Alice asked Robert when they had a moment alone.  
  
"Once for a hospital fund raiser, years ago, Your ah Mrs. Carter was on the board of directors of the hospital at one time." He answered.  
  
"Who's your boyfriend, Alice?" a slightly drunk older version of John Carter said.  
  
"Oh its you." Alice said in a voice that could have cut glass. "This is DR. Robert Romano chief at County"  
  
"You've had too much to drink brother dear, If you don't go away."  
  
"What you'll tell mummy?" He slurred and grabbed her arm.  
  
"No but I'll call Claire over here and tell her about that sweet young thing I saw you sneaking in the house last night." She said in a dead level voice. The man blanched and staggered away. Another man led him into the house.  
  
"Was that Carter's father?" Robert asked  
  
"No that the other one, John's dad is okay."  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea lets leave." She said, " I mean let's take a drive"  
  
"My car was parked by a valet- who knows how I'll find it."Robert said  
  
"No Problem"  
  
Ten minutes later they were speeding along the same road Abby and John had driven down earlier in the day.  
  
"I can't believe this car," Robert said admiring the way the Jaguar handled "It drives like a dream"  
  
"I love it too I taught John how to drive in this car. "  
  
"I had a used one senior year in high school – I lost my virginity in that car" he said  
  
"Oh and here I though you were the shy retiring type"  
  
Robert whipped the car off the road into a large shady spot. He leaned over and kissed Alice. She responded immediately to his kiss.  
  
"You know we're not in high school, we don't have to make out in a car" She said and got out of the car. Robert followed her lead. In the shade of the trees the climate was chilly.  
  
"Let me drive I know my way around here better than you" she said  
  
Robert got into the passenger seat a little relieved he was afraid she had other reasons for getting out of the car and the idea of making love in the chilly shade of a tree was not inviting to him.  
  
They drove until they got to a small cabin. Alice got out without a word and went into the cabin. Robert took his time about getting out of the car and following her into the cabin. He knew why they were here. He also knew that this woman was not like the other women he knew. He was slightly apprehensive about her. She was as confident as he was. OH what the Hell you only live once and he got out of the jag. When he opened the door her shoes were on the threshold, her slacks were on the stair banister, her blouse was half way up the stairs and the door at the top of the steps was slightly ajar. When he walked into the room he heard her say a smoky voice  
  
"What took you so long?" 


	12. very very carby

The party was breaking up when John and Abby got back to the house. John led Abby into the kitchen and they picked off the leftovers on the trays that were left from the party.  
  
"You know you never answered me." John said popping an olive in his mouth.  
  
"About what?" She wondered  
  
"Two things: First why were you blushing and will you go steady with me?" He winked at her as he said this.  
  
"This is a stupid conversation Carter, grow up"  
  
"Why I've had fun today. So have you. It's nice to be normal and be in the real world."  
  
"This is not the real world, this is the kitchen of a mansion and we are eating food that costs more than my monthly salary" she said  
  
"Don't Abby don't make me feel uncomfortable about thing I can't control"  
  
"Sorry that came out wrong" She felt so stupid she had hurt his feeling  
  
Millicent walked into the kitchen.  
  
"John Darling and you are Abby, yes, from the hospital. How are you?" Millicent said  
  
"Fine …Thank You how do you feel?" Abby remembered being at the hospital when Millicent had been sick. She was flattered and surprised Millicent remembered her name.  
  
"I just came down to see if the coast was clear. Is everyone going home?"  
  
"Pretty much." John told her "Mother's wrapping thing up. I don't think she was very happy that the rumor got out"  
  
"Dear, well those thing do have a way of leaking out" Millicent left the kitchen "Oh John please make sure you tell Albert you took the "vette" you know how he is about the automobiles."  
  
"What rumor?" Abby asked  
  
"Alice is going to take over the day to day administration of the Carter Foundation. My mother wanted the position. Mother thought this benefit would convince Gamma she could handle the position." John said as he scribbled something that she couldn't see "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Abby looked at him He handed her a cocktail napkin and a pen- He had written on it – I love you Do you love me - yes or no - circle one. She took the napkin and wrote something on it. Then very slowly she put it down the collar of her sweater.  
  
"What did you circle" John laughed as his eyes sparked "Come on don't act like a kid."  
  
"You started this not me" Abby said John reached out for her and she dodged him.  
  
He finally grabbed her around the waist. "I won't let go until you show me that note."  
  
"Then I will never show it to you" Abby said she liked this it felt good to have his arms around her.  
  
"Then I am going to assume you marked yes" and he kissed her  
  
"You must be psychic Carter" and she showed him the note. 


	13. just an ordinary day

"Where have you been all my life and do I talk you into never leaving this cabin" Robert said as he an Alice sat wrapped in a blanket on the balcony of the cabin's bedroom.  
  
Alice just turned around and kissed him. She liked this guy; in fact she was afraid she was falling for him in a big way. At first she thought he would be a great little diversion and a way to irritate the family, but this guy was not the arrogant smart ass John had described to her when she pumped him for information. She kissed him again this time on the scratch on his arm where her cast had brushed against it in bed.  
  
"Sorry about the cast burns" she said  
  
"It was worth it' He said and pulled her closer.  
  
"If there were any food in this place we could stay here all weekend" She remarked. "There's no heat either and…."  
  
"Oh I don't think heat would be a real problem for us do you?" He whispered and led her back into the cabin.  
  
  
  
By Monday morning John, Kerry, Robert and Abby had all had what they considered productive weekends. John and Abby had agreed to see where their relationship might go but to be professional at the hospital. Kerry had prepared a watertight budget for the entire hospital that Romano could not punch any holes in and that the board would be happy to approve. Robert had decided not to redecorate his apartment after all and a not too disappointed blond decorator was let down easily.  
  
"Good Morning Kerry, You look like hell" Robert said " Didn't get much rest this weekend I assume, I hope what ever kept you from resting was interesting.  
  
"Robert I spent the weekend…."She began  
  
"Please spare me I really don't need any mental images of your personal life" He said and walked away "By the way the budget meeting has been pushed up to this afternoon, I hope you are ready." He said as he walked away  
  
"Jerk " she said under her breath and walked into the lounge to go over her budget proposal. The hard work she had put in that weekend was going to pay off. Robert had a lot of nerve to move the meeting up almost a week. There was not way any other department was ready for budget decision, but at least she was.  
  
Robert went to his office and dialed the number. When he heard the answer on the other end he was immediately wishing he were back at his apartment.  
  
"So are you keeping my bed warm," He asked  
  
"No so warm as it was two hours ago" She said "I was just getting up to get ready for work. I'm turning in my resignation today. It's kind of hard. I worked my butt off to get to justice."  
  
"Don't quit, then." He said  
  
"No, I really can't wait to start at the foundation. Have you thought about what we discussed this weekend"  
  
"No I'm still thinking about that" He said Lizzie walked into his office "Gotta go see you tonight right?" and he hung up.  
  
"Robert there's two GSW"S coming into the OR. We need to scrub in now. 


	14. all's well that ends well

"Weaver!" Romano bellowed as she stood up to leave the budget meeting. "Please sit back down, I need to discuss something with you."  
  
Kerry sat back down. "Shoot" she said  
  
"That was one hell of a budget you created. In fact you have a real talent for that kind of work" he started  
  
Kerry was instantly on guard. Romano didn't pass out complements unless he had an ulterior motive. "Thank you, Robert"  
  
"Don't get your fur up Kerry. I'm complimenting you, enjoy it. I want you to start a search for some one to replace Mark Greene and that pediatrician that took Ross's place, "  
  
"Cleo Finch"  
  
"Thanks ,yeah, Finch." He said  
  
"Robert, I want to hire them with complete autonomy." She started  
  
" Fine, but, I want Greene replaced from inside the hospital, you can go outside county for the other job." He told her. He hoped Carter would appreciate what he was doing for him. He had an idea that Carter's happiness about his position here at the hospital would do a lot toward keeping Alice happy with him. 'Do you have anyone in mind" he knew Carter was the only one qualified, beside Chen, and Kerry would chew off her own arm before she would give Chen the position.  
  
"John Carter is the only one that comes to mind, let me consider it." She said  
  
"Well, it might not hurt to throw a few lines out to other hospitals about the position, that's how we got you. Maybe we could get a better candidate outside the hospital" he added  
  
Kerry thought about this statement. She didn't want a wild card coming in to her ER. She really wanted someone that knew how they operated at County. Carter had been doing a first rate job since Mark had left, in fact he had filled the void without anyone noticing until now. "No, I think Carter will be the perfect choice." She said and left Robert. Robert smiled "Sometimes it was just too easy" He thought.  
  
He opened the door to his apartment. She met him with a drink and the apartment was lit only with candles.  
  
"Well congratulate me" she said " I am now the official Chairman of the Carter Foundation:  
  
His response was to pick her up take her to the bedroom.  
  
'Thank Me" He said  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your nephew is about to become and attending at County and I am the reason"  
  
"I' m way ahead of you" she replied as he put her on the bed.  
  
  
  
Carter pulled Abby into the drug lock up. "You are never going to believe this!"  
  
"What" she said  
  
"Weaver just offered me the Attending position. Can you believe that"  
  
"You're kidding Attending – Mark's job! Wow" She was ecstatic "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh give me a break what do you think I said" he looked at Abby he wanted to kiss her. "Let's celebrate to night" She said, "Come over to my place"  
  
Kerry walked into her apartment and felt well than she had in months, She picked up the phone " Do you want to come over? I've finally gotten over the budget proposal and have an evening free?" 


	15. oh no

Mark Greene's memorial service was well attended. It was heart rending to see Elizabeth left with such a small child. Most of the mourners thought about Ella and Rachel. The loss of their father was devastating. Ella would never know what she missed and Rachel would send the rest of her life thinking about everything she was missing. Elizabeth was numb. Her mother had handled everything. Elizabeth slept walked through the service, the people at her home and finally the realization that Mark was gone hit her. She knew what she had to do, what needed to be done. She tried to call Peter Benton to discuss her plans to have another person, a parent, tell her she was not being selfish. He was never available. Finally it hit her the one person that she could tell her plans to that would be honest with her without being emotional.  
  
She walked into Robert's office and sat down.  
  
"To what is this pleasure due?" He said then quickly added, " How are you? We didn't get to talk after the memorial. You know you can take all the time you need, don't rush into getting back here. You are needed, but do what you need to do first."  
  
"Thank you Robert that is very considerate of you. But believe it or not I need advice."  
  
He was shocked, why come to him. The only real discussion they had had in weeks had been when he had comforted her in the lounge the night she had found out about the reoccurrence of Mark's tumor.  
  
"I need you to be completely honest with me. I want to go back to England. I am sick of living in that house with all the memories, good and bad, but I don't want Ella to lose the only link she has with her father. Rachel still has her mother, but I also don't want to deprive the girls of a relationship. I want to go home. I want to be in familiar surroundings. My father had offered a position with him. I am torn between what I want to do and what – Oh Robert I am so confused and tired and " She began to cry.  
  
"Lizzie, now is not the time to be making life changing decisions. You are not in any state mentally, physically or emotionally to make this type of decision. Mourn your husband give yourself time to heal and then make the decisions about the rest of your and Ella life. See someone talk to a therapist. Don't rush into something you may regret after you have come out of this fog of grief you are in now" He said  
  
"You're right, I haven't thought of it in those terms."  
  
"There is a cycle of grief you have to go through. Don't rush it, get help and stay put. I know a psychiatrist that specializes in grief therapy, see him."  
  
"How do you know this, I'm grateful, but how do you know this. " She asked confused by the depth of his understanding and concern  
  
"When my wife died I felt this way. Dr. Keene and I had gone to medical school together. Before he made me get into therapy, I made some foolish choices and rushed into decisions I regret now." He said softly.  
  
"I never know, oh Robert" She reached out and touched his hand. "Give me the man's number, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right." She stood to leave and he handed her a card. They stood at the door of his office for a few minutes letting the discussion they had sink in. Elizabeth reached out and embraced Robert and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
The Elevator door opened and John Carter walked out. He looked at the two of them. Elizabeth walked away, but Robert and John locked eyes. Before Robert could say anything, John stepped back on the elevator. 


	16. the truth comes out

Robert went to the ER to find Carter. Frank told him that Carter was in the lounge. When Robert walked in her heard the end of the conversation.  
  
"You really don't know what you saw." Abby said "Drop it it's none of your business"  
  
"It concerns me, Alice is developing a real thing for him, unfortunately." Carter said  
  
"See seems like someone that can take care of herself. Don't go there John." Abby said and turned to see Romano standing in the lounge. She muttered something about a patient and left. John and Robert just stood looking at one another. "It's not what you think," Romano said.  
  
"You don't know what I think," John said hardly able to disguise the anger and disgust in his voice.  
  
"I don't owe you and explantion."Romano said  
  
"Then why are you down here?"  
  
Romano didn't reply and walked out of the room. He didn't owe Carter any explanation, why had he come to the ER then? He had been afraid that Carter would tell Alice what he had seen and what – Robert actually realized that the idea of Alice being hurt or angry concerned him. This was new. He went back to his office and called Alice at work.  
  
  
  
"I see you found me," Alice said looking up from the chair she was sitting. The butler at the main house had directed Robert to the cabin, their cabin. " I've decided to see if I can make this place livable. It's free and well it had pleasant memories."She said and touched his hand. He sat in the chair opposite her.  
  
"I have to talk to you"  
  
"I was not thinking about talking, when Albert said you were coming here." She smiled again at him  
  
"You need to know something about me. I haven't been compeletly honest with you."  
  
"About what? Oh no you're not gay?" She laughed  
  
"I'm serious" the look on his face made her stop and focus on him.  
  
"What?" she was feeling very uneasy and wondered if John had been right about Robert. John had told her weeks ago he didn't trust him and that it was a mistake to get in involved with him given his treatment of females at the hospital.  
  
"I was married once. I don't share that with anyone,but today I have had to think of Gina twice. I don't know if it is important for you know this, but it is important for me to tell you. 


	17. gina

Robert began to talk. He had not thought about much less spoken of Gina in more than a decade. They had met while he was in medical school at Stanford. She had come from the same kind of background had he? Closeknit Italian /American family, only child of adoring parents. She worked in the medical library. They had met and had married within months. It was going to be great. She would work while he finished med. school and then he would support her while she got her PHD in history. They would find a place to live where he could practice medicine and she could teach at a university. He was so naive. His long hours and demanding schedule took their toll on the relationship. Gina became distant and resented the time he had to spend at the hospital during his third year. He found out she was having an affair with one of her Professors. He had been devastated. They had argued and he left her. He avoided and ignored her for weeks. She had betrayed him. He had trusted her, given her love and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She finally convinced him to see her at their apartment. When Robert arrived she didn't seem to be there. Until he checked the bedroom. He thought that maybe she was waiting in bed for him. He had decided to forgive her and give her another chance. That would never happen. She was dead she had taken an overdose of sleeping pills. No one ever knew if it was an accident or on purpose. He never knew either. He slipped into a deep depression, got accepted a fellowship at county and focused on his work. He cut every one out of his life form Stanford. He was angry at very one he let his anger engulf him. It was his shield and it protected him. Until a fellow student from Stanford began a PHYC residency at County. Stan Keene knew about his secret and forced Robert to confront the reality of his situation. In some ways it was a little too late. Stan did his best to help Robert resolve Gina's suidise, but the anger had turned to arrogance and it defined his personality.  
  
Alice was silent during Robert's story. She didn't know how to respond. She knew what Robert was sharing with her was difficult for him. She reached out and held his hand. She stood up and led him into the garden in back of the cabin and they walked. Neither one saying anything. What was there to say? She looked at him and put her arms around him and held him.  
  
"Don't think this means I'm going soft on you." He finally said  
  
"Don't think this means I'll let you get away with being an ass with me." She replied  
  
"I'm really not a nice man, Alice. I enjoy who I am and the effect I have on people"  
  
"I never have liked 'nice' men and I love the effect you have on me" 


	18. as the carby turns

"What had happened to you?" Abby asked John one night as they sat watching TV.  
  
"Huh?" He mumbled he was half-asleep "What?"  
  
"Your attitude has changed in the last few months. I was just thinking about how you were so moody and edgy for a while. You've lighted up, your not as defensive and aggravated all the time."  
  
He sat up " What brought this on? I wasn't edgy and moody, was I?"  
  
"Yes. You know that harassment class we had to go to? You know how you acted."  
  
John hung his head and groaned. He hated thinking about that day. HE had been pissed off to have to be there. Pissed to have had to be with Luka, Abby and Susan in the same room.  
  
"You have come into my life and made all the difference." He said in a prissy voice. "Do we have to go into this? I want to finish watching… what were we watching?"  
  
"No. I want to know what made the difference and don't try to flatter me by saying it was me."  
  
"The truth." He said finally " is really simple so I don't want to spend all night analyzing this okay?"  
  
"OKAY" She replied  
  
"I was an immature, rich kid, always used to getting what I wanted and when things didn't work out like I wanted I pouted. The stabbing, Lucy's death, rehab were not in my plans and I hated it. Then Mark got sick. Grandfather died and Gamma got sick. It really came home to me how I had been looking at the world. I honestly expected things handed to me on a silver platter. Now I know how easy it is to lose everything not slowly, but overnight. I was angry that things wouldn't work out with Susan and with you. When Mark left her told me something that made me take stock of myself and my future. Happy now see it was just a phase a selfish phase." He finished and then said " no analysis"  
  
She wanted to talk more but didn't push her luck. She really wanted to ask him about why he would wake up some nights with a start covered in sweat. He would shout out in his sleep too. She would not push now anyway. When she looked at him again he was asleep with his head in her lap. She thought about how funny it was that they had gotten so comfortable around each other so fast. He was fun now. They acted like kids half the time. It was nice. A big change from the pressures at work. They really never talked about the hospital when they were alone. It was nice. She got up, turned off the TV and looked out the window it had begun to snow. She walked around the apartment picking up glasses, folding clothes, just rambling. She was tired but not ready to go to sleep. This was nice, easy with John.  
  
John lay on the couch and pretended to sleep. He heard Abby rambling around. She never went to sleep like a normal person she seemed to have to wind herself down. He hoped she wouldn't ask questions like that. He had enough of soul searching just to get out of Rehab and AA meetings were excruciating. She was right though he had acted like moody and edgy for a while. After the stabbing and rehab the nightmares had comeback. He really didn't want to go into that with Abby. He really didn't understand them; they didn't have a form or any content. He just woke up afraid very afraid. He had them as a kid, but they were worse now. He knew he would have to deal with it, but he didn't want to talk about it with Abby. 


	19. facing the nighmares

John walked in the snow to the house he remembered. It was a detached brownstone near the lakefront. Just the sort of place his parents would have sent him to for help. The brass plate on the door simply said: Dr. Bonner PhD. Psychology. He knocked on the door. A woman answered.  
  
"Yes?" She asked  
  
"I uh is DR. Bonner in?" John stammered. What was he doing here. He shouldn't have come with out calling.  
  
"I'm Dr. Boner, how can I help you? Come in it's freezing and the snow is blowing in." She stepped back so he could enter.  
  
"I think I've made a mistake. Dr. Bonner had long gray hair and a mustache."  
  
"That is my father. I took over his practice when he retired, can I help you" She smiled when she said this. She was short, and a little round with round glasses and a sleek turned under bob of brown hair. You got the impression of brown roundness in everything about her. She looked so kind and sweet.  
  
"I was a patient of his, a long time ago. I need to talk to someone and I remembered I had seen him and " He rambled Dr. Bonner offered him a seat in the living room.  
  
"Slow down. Do you need to see someone professionally or did you just want to talk to my father?" she could tell he was upset  
  
"Look this was a mistake, I'll go. Sorry."  
  
"No stop. Slow down, if you need to talk, talk, it's my job to listen." She said calmly and the sound of her voice reassured him.  
  
"Do I need to come back for a scheduled appointment?"  
  
"Later perhaps, but you're here now, talk"  
  
"I am having nightmares and I am beginning to think I am losing my mind, I don't sleep, in fact I hate the idea of going to sleep because of the nightmares."  
  
"Can you tell me your name? Let's start there." She said. John looked at her. He realized he had not introduced himself. There was an assurance about her. He felt at ease with her. She radiated a sense of calm and quite. Her demeanor made him feel comfortable.  
  
He relaxed and introduced himself.  
  
"Okay John, I have another patient scheduled in ten minutes." She said as she flipped through a book "When is better for you to come back, today, and I mean today."  
  
"I don't get off work until 8; 00 tonight"  
  
"That's fine I'll be here, Just knock. I'll be here," she said as she got up and led him to the door. John felt better; he needed to get this under control. He had been so tempted to drink or take some sleeping pills and he had worked too hard to lose control now. He passed a family going to Dr. Bonners as he left her office. He heard her open the door to them and say Hello. Yes he thought that maybe she can help me.  
  
After his brother had died his parents had taken him to "talk" to Dr. Bonner's father. John would go to the office,but no matter what Dr. Bonner said or did, John would not open up to him. Dr. Bonner had told his parents to give him time, to let John heal in his own time, He had recommended family therapy, but John's mother would not agree. Dr. Bonner had never pushed John or made John feel like he had to talk. When John's parent's had insisted he keep going to Dr. Bonner,even after the doctor had told them about John's reluctance to talk, Dr. Bonner had allowed him to read comics and play with his dog in the back yard. John realized that Dr. Bonner had, once a week, done what his parents should have been doing everyday. Spending time with him. He also remembered a little girl that would come out and play with him. She had glasses and brown hair. They had played with the dog, a boston terrier. She had taught that dog to do the neatest tricks. He wondered if the woman he had just met was that girl. 


	20. the end the end really the end

I have to wind this story up so this will be a long chapter. Sorry if the ending is lame but I am tired of this story Since I forgot the disclaimer at the beginning of the story I don't own these characters etc. etc.  
  
When Abby, John, Kerry and Robert looked back on the year that has just past.  
  
Robert was amazed, as was the entire hospital staff, in the change that had occurred in him. After he had told Alice about Gina, it seemed like layers and layer of hurt; guilt, anger and frustration flaked off his soul. He was still a smart-ass but he wasn't the macho sob smart-ass he had been in the past. He began to enjoy teaching the residents, he like the idea that he could turn some of those wet behind the ear kids into great surgeons. He was never easy on them, but he learned when to push and when to stand back. He began to under stand what his job was all about. He began to use his position to improve the hospital, the working conditions of the staff and the care the patients received, instead of to promote his own personal agenda. Alice had the foundation fund a lot of community and social outreach programs for the hospital. With Alice's political connections in Washington, she set up a tour of the hospital for the First Lady. On the personal front, Robert became more and more a presence in the Carter family circle. He was becoming a particular favorite of Millicent. John began to get used to seeing Robert around the mansion. They never mentioned incident with Corday. John assumed that Robert and Alice had come to and understanding and let sleeping dogs lie. Corday had taken Robert's advice and worked through her grief. She stayed in Chicago. She stayed at County. Robert and Alice's wedding was the social event of the season in Chicago. They were married at the Carter mansion a month before Millicent died. Alice asked Robert to become the chairman of the foundation so she could personally focus on the pet projects Millicent had set up. It had been a hard decision for Robert to make, but his ego got the best of him and he loved the idea of being in charge of a foundation as respected and powerful as the Carter Foundation.  
  
John told Abby about seeing Dr. Bonner. He did find out that she was the little girl he played with as a child. Dr. Bonner was able to help John work through the scars left behind by his childhood and the neglect of his parents. He also came to terms with the fact that he had been sexually abused by the maid when he was eleven. When he came to terms with that his nightmares stopped. John and Abby continued to see each other and find their way together in their relationship. They would fight and make up and sometimes not make up. Abby never could get used to John's family and John had a hard time breaking through the wall's Abby put up to protected herself. Finally she agreed to see Dr. Bonner and worked out some of her own demons. By the time Alice and Robert were married, Abby and John were seeing Dr. Bonner together. When Robert left the hospital, Kerry took his place as chief. John stepped up to her position in the ER. Abby didn't want to work for John. She went back up to the OB floor. She realized that she had made mistake by leaving med. School and decided to finish up her training. John supported her and encouraged her. She wanted to be an ob/gyn. This meant more stress on their relationship. Abby and John weathered the year and decided to think about the idea of getting married. Just think about it.  
  
Kerry moved into Robert's office with gusto. She had made it. All the time, energy and abuse was worth being in this office to do this job. She looked around and realized at once, though, she was all alone. She sat down and cried. 


End file.
